A Hard Week
by Black Thunder FiM
Summary: Spitfire losses her job. What will become of her now?


Another show, another round of autographs, and another headache. That is all that was going through Spitfires head. Today had already turned out bad and yet she had to force a smile for the many fans that looked up to her. She enjoys her job but she had to admit, the was too much. The many fillies and colts coming up to her getting her autograph and telling her they wanted to be like her when they

grew up. Not to mention the various mares and stallions trying to pick her up.  
She awoken refreshed and, for once, in a good mood. She stayed in bed relaxing a little knowing she did not need to leave for another hour. She looked over at her alarm clock and saw something that would start her bad day. The alarm had not gone off at the time she set it. She only had ten minutes to get ready and make it to Canterlot. In a hurry, she fixed her mane and paced to the show as fast as she could. She sneaked into the locker room shutting the door quietly behind her hoping not to make a sound. She turned around and bumped into the one snow she did not want to get caught by, Soarin.

"You're late," he said frustrated, "You know that we do not tolerate being late Spitfire."  
"I know Soarin," she said in a hurry, "My alarm didn't go off and I had to come all the way from Cloudsdale and-"  
"No excuses," he hollered frightening Spitfire. "Get your uniform on and get your flank out there! We will decide your punishment later." He walked out shutting the door rather hard. She hurried to her into the tight suit taking longer than usual as she was already sweaty and it was sticking to her. Finally making it out, Soarin ordered the team to be up in the air immediately.  
Spreading her wings, Spitfire took off and the team began their aerial maneuvers. Reaching half time, Spitfire was beginning to slow down. The team had landed and Soarin pulled her aside.

"What are you doing," he asked angrily, trying to keep his voice down. "You better pick up your game." He walked off to join the others. Spitfire was shocked to find out that was not doing her best, as a Wonderbolt should. The thought had occupied her so much that she had not realized it was time to go again. She felt drained from not getting any water but had to continue anyway. She leapt into the air and they all split off to move the clouds to spell out Wonderbolts. By the time the other two had finished their parts, Spitfire had barely gotten half of hers done. Soarin had pulled her off keeping a fake smile until he got her into the locker room. Looking as if he would go off at any minute, he called Spitfire into a private room. He had walked to the other side of the room by the time she had walked in and closed the door.

"You have embarrassed me today. Not just me but the entire team."

"I am sorry Soarin. It won't happen again I promise." She was near tears.

"You have also shamed the name of the Wonderbolts. We do not perform a show like this," Soarin was now writing on a paper on a desk. He stood up giving her the paper. "I'm sorry Spitfire, but you're fired." She looked down at the paper that informed her to return her uniform and any other Wonderbolt property. She had a horrified look as Soarin passed her.

Turning around, "Soarin please! It was one mistake. Don't do this!"  
Not looking back at her, "The Wonderbolts have a zero tolerance policy and you know that. There is nothing I can do." He walks out gently closing the door behind him leaving Spitfire to her thoughts. She burst into tears not believing what had just happened. Her best friend had just fired her and there was no getting it back.

She finally stopped crying and returned her uniform and goggles. She flew well alone in silence. Reaching her home in Cloudsdale, upon closing the door, she began to cry again. She went to bed looking at her photo album. She looked at all the memories she had collected over the years of the team, especially her and Soarin. She looked at the picture of her best friend and the tears streamed down her face. Putting the album away, she turned the light off and fell asleep. Her fur, pillow, and blanket wet from tears.


End file.
